


终夜

by IgnisTonitrua



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Nonsense, Out of Character, Unhealthy Relationships, abrupt transition, lack of logic, thigh job
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisTonitrua/pseuds/IgnisTonitrua
Summary: 旧纪元雪山的最后一个夜晚
Relationships: Alendi/Rashek | The Lord Ruler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	终夜

拉刹克收到那封信时，泰瑞司正值深秋。草叶褪去了最后一丝青绿，转为枯黄，云杉也不再生长，松针变得近乎漆黑，迎接初雪的到来。人们忙着收割草料，修整栅栏，好度过又一个冬天。

信是哈耶克递来的。在这之前，这封信便经层层转手，保证没人能追溯到发信人。等到了拉刹克手里，它的外封已被揉皱，唯有角落的印章还称得上完好——关的印章。

他身旁的几位朋友对此很是好奇。关已经失踪很久了，这位哲人在世界引领者会议上公开指责自己昔日的学生，当今的克雷尼恩统治者，永世英雄艾兰迪。关宣称预言有假，只会招致灾祸。为此，他遭到追杀，躲到了某个不为人知的角落。

拉刹克当即拆开信封，借着篝火的亮光，读起信来。纸上第一句便是：在阅读时，你要确保周身没有别人。

看完这句话，他合上信纸，转头对上哈耶克的眼睛。后者方才同他一起看信，此时只好耸耸肩，招呼上另外几人去照看牧群。信很简短，拉刹克很快便读完，按照末尾的指示，他在皮质外封的夹层中找到一小块金属薄片，双面都刻有铭文，动用锡意识才能看清。刻的是位于西方的某个地址。

拉刹克在第二天清晨离开，他尽量轻减行囊，一路策马狂奔。从泰瑞司腹地到边界，他用了五天时间，出境到约定的地点，又花了三天，到达目的地时，冬天的第一片雪花刚好从天空飘落下来。回程途中，他遇到了巡逻的异国士兵，他们没有为难他，放他通行。于是，拉刹克顺顺利利地回到泰瑞司。

他揽下了一份挑夫的工作。  
#  
明天，一切都会结束

艾兰迪刚跨进帐篷，便为眼前的景象皱起眉头，他那位脾气暴躁的向导正坐在皮毛地毯上，阅读自己的日志。听见帐帘被掀起的声音，对方只是偏了偏头，手上动作不停，“唰啦”——他挑衅似地又翻过一页。

“把书合上”，他低声道，“然后解释一下，你为什么会在这。”不解释也可以，他想，只要你能给我留些清净，所有僭越全部既往不咎——神明在上，他不想用争吵为旅程作结。

拉刹克没有作答，他放下日志起身，黑眼睛望向艾兰迪。帐篷空间有限，他的背微微弓着，透过领口能隐约看到赤裸的胸膛，似乎只裹了一件绒衬里大衣。

“你——”，艾兰迪的话没能说完，他要在转瞬间改换姿势，确保先着地的是手肘而非自己的后脑——对方的袭击太快，他来不及躲闪，只能尽量减轻后续的伤害。在疼痛中，有什么东西擦过脖颈，留下坚硬冰冷的触感，他侧过头，映入眼帘的是一柄匕首，刀刃朝外，有铭文刻印其上，每个笔画都锋利的犹如獠牙。

拉刹克牢牢压在他身上，而且正变得越来越重，艾兰迪确定这不是错觉。毫无疑问，有些泰瑞司人懂得奇怪的术法，这让他们能在隆冬翻越雪山，扛起大自身数倍的巨石，甚至徒手制服发狂的公鹿。自然也能把手无寸铁的国王掀翻在地。

“现在下山。”向导开口了。

“下山？”艾兰迪的语气几近困惑，在旅程的最后一天，在这么多年重担下的最后一天，在距终点一步之遥时——放弃？抛下责任？把世界留给深黯？  
“  
撤退，下山，”拉刹克威胁道，“要么滚回克雷尼恩，要么死在这。”

面对性命威胁，艾兰迪的第一个想法是“终于”，终于到了如此地步。他第一眼见到拉刹克时就在思考，这位年轻人要按捺到何时。拉刹克是行动派，不可能仅仅抛出几句咒骂了事，现在，他的预感成真了。

“你不会杀我，”他笃定道，“你不会因为憎恨便背叛预言。”

“杀掉骗子可不算背叛，”拉刹克让匕首又深入地面几分，“不想死就快点滚。”

“首先，这是我的营帐，真要有一个人离开，那也应当是你。其次，看在山脚那队士兵和哲人们的份上，杀了我绝不是好选择。”

他很清楚，军势威慑只会让拉刹克的怒火烧得更旺，但眼下不是讲俏皮话，展示幽默风趣的场合。他要用气势压倒对方，他要保证自己的决心不被任何话语侵蚀。雪山和向导仿佛是最后一重折磨，最后的考验。他必须胜利。

“哈，所以你不仅是个骗子，还是个躲在士兵身后的懦夫？英雄——陛下？”向导的语气越发嘲讽，“喊吧，喊救命，找人来护驾，让千军万马夷平玻璃山脉！然后我们就知道是我手中的刀刃快，还是克雷尼恩的马蹄快。”

“要我说，深黯更快。你没见到作物歉收，牛羊横死？杀了我逞一时之快，最后的代价又是什么？”他握住拉刹克持刀的手腕，缓缓与对方角力，“况且无论我呼救与否，总会有人来查看情况，到时候，正如你说的，千军万马。”

他的话起效了，向导手上的力道稍微松了一些。

“克雷尼恩竟然让一个手无寸铁的骗子号令军队。”他说道。

“这就是国王的工作，”艾兰迪趁机发力，坐起身来，“不是所有事情都与武力有关。”他看到拉刹克彻底松开手，任匕首掉到厚重的皮毛上。他赢了，拉刹克不会再尝试阻挠他，往终点去的道路畅通无阻。明天，明天一切都会结束。

他并未因胜利感到喜悦，紧张感仍盘桓在他心头，挥之不去。这种预感曾帮他活过三次叛乱，以及数不清的暗杀。可到了万事顺利的关头，它的出现便不合常理。他有一种模糊的预感：仿佛他这么多年间遭遇的一切阻碍——那些高喊自身被压迫，而非被守护的，那些将荣耀归结为杀戮的，那些抗拒统一，将他视为征服者加以唾骂的——都是借口，用来掩盖某个险恶的真相，就像路上的石块，把战车硌得嘎吱作响。人若是只专注于轮辙的情况，往往会忽视前行方向，径直冲向无底深渊。

这可能和关的背叛，和他看到的影子，甚至和拉刹克有某种联系。但他想不出原因，最后，只能把一切不合理归结于未来——他也许会在升华之井旁遇上什么，不过那是明天要担忧的。十数年的行军生涯让他学到一点：若是想坚定信念，就别让自己的思绪在怀疑中浸润太久。  
#  
匕首掉在地毯皮毛中，有铭文的那面朝上，反射出烛光，晃得拉刹克不得不眯起眼睛。半刻钟前，他还在用这把匕首威胁别人。事实证明，艾兰迪可能是假英雄，是压迫者，但绝不是懦夫。所以，他之前拥有过的某种不切实际的期待——征服者受到性命威胁，灰溜溜离开泰瑞司山脉——自然落空了。对方甚至还提醒了他一件之前未考虑的事情，即如何面对那些被虚名愚弄，忠于艾兰迪的卫兵们。

现在只剩一个选择。

他趁艾兰迪陷入沉思的空档，探身向前，去吻对方的唇角。随后满意地看到他惊愕的眼神，一路上他都显得过于游刃有余了。

艾兰迪随即回应了这个吻，他抚上拉刹克的后脑，手指在黑发上绕了几圈，两人吻的不得章法，牙齿几乎磕在一起。拉刹克继续动用锡意识，烛光更加刺眼。

过了一会，他们气喘吁吁地分开，泰瑞司人开始抱怨：“你该刮下胡茬。”

“你刚才还想杀了我呢。”

“现在也想。”他一边说着，一边去解艾兰迪身上那套剪裁精美，样式复杂的衣服，扣子和褡裢很快耗光他的耐心，动作逐渐演变成撕扯。

“所以你还想谋杀我的外套。”抢在衣物破损之前，艾兰迪迅速脱掉上衣，裸露的皮肤接触到冷空气，不禁让他打了个寒战。向导嗤笑出声，显然，哪怕彼此坦诚相见，他也不打算放弃任何一个嘲弄贬损的机会。

艾兰迪把上衣撇到一旁，指腹在对方赤裸的腰际游走。向导的皮肤很热，好似发烧。指节磨蹭肋骨时，他明显瑟缩了一下，手扶着艾兰迪的肩膀，呼吸打在锁骨旁。他的气息同身体一样滚烫。

他们开始和腰带作斗争，蹬掉长裤，膝盖挨着膝盖，胸膛贴着胸膛。拉刹克的发尾扫过他皮肤，唇舌则落在耳垂，过了一会，年轻人把下巴搁在艾兰迪肩上，不做进一步动作。

短暂又尴尬的寂静。

“你该不会是第——”

“闭嘴！”

艾兰迪忍不住笑出声来，“看来你的法术不是无所不能啊。”他沿着对方的脖颈吻到胸膛，含住乳珠，舌尖在那一小块皮肤打转。对方搭在肩头的手骤然收紧，掐得他有些疼痛。向导喘着粗气，肩膀剧烈地颤抖。也许早该这么做，征服者忍不住想，堵住这张年轻却过于恶毒的嘴。

拉刹克紧咬牙关，连眼睛也一同闭上。身为一个健康同时不笃信禁欲主义的青年男性，他体会过性，或者说自渎，带来的快感。但现在的一切都超出了承受范围，锡是个错误，烛光有如一千个太阳，他不得不阖上双眼，结果所有的感受都集中至触觉。地毯是羊绒的。艾兰迪的双手有剑茧。

那双手摩挲过肋骨，小腹，臀，大腿，最后抚弄着早已硬挺的阴茎，艾兰迪的技巧显然比他要高明。不过他学得很快，征服者的下体在股间缓慢抽送，他微微晃动髋骨予以配合。

他们一同攀上顶峰。快感如雪崩般涌来，将所有思绪压在肉欲之下，仿佛过了半个世纪，拉刹克再度听见心跳，其声有力而沉稳，像铁匠在捶打精钢。 

他尝试开口，却发现声音沙哑，索性不再发话。艾兰迪仍在轻抚他的长发，他探出双臂回敬，对方发出一声满足的喟叹。

蜡烛不知何时熄灭了。

没有人打破寂静，黑暗中，他们望着彼此。账外风在呼啸，篝火在燃烧。拉刹克转了转红铜戒指，他心想，无论明天谁取得胜利，必定会有血溅在地上——一个人的血，千万人的血。

随后，他闭眼小憩，等待纪元的最后一个朝阳。

明天，一切都会结束  
#  
有的时候，一个选择就能决定人的一生。在克雷迪克·宵的宫殿里，统御主早年偶尔会思索：那封信算不算是改变了他原本的命运——以一个名不见经传的激进小人物的身份度过一生。

随后他明悟：那封信，那柄匕首，那个夜晚就是他的命运。如果那封信没有送到他的手中，如果西方巡逻的士兵阻止他回泰瑞司，如果艾兰迪知道他其实是关的侄子，一切也许会有所不同。但他收到了信，顺利回到泰瑞司，成为了艾兰迪的向导，并成功杀死对方。

他建立了平静，永恒的国度，有力量的成为主宰，说谎者被钉上石柱，号令一切的神比所有生命都要强大。

永世英雄就是他的命运——亦如苦难和灰烬就是他臣民们的命运，是存留在这颗可悲星球上的代价。

神王踱步至窗边，用木笛吹奏起五百年前的曲调，他隐约记得这首歌和雪有关。不过现在已经无人知晓曲子真正的含义——司卡不配娱乐，也没有胆量娱乐，贵族的音乐单调而奢靡，更何况他们从未见过雪。陆沙德从不下雪。

音符自吹孔缓缓流淌，过去的记忆在人们脑海中褪去，今日，昨日，前日；灰烬从天空落下，今天，明天，后天。

**Author's Note:**

> 如您所见，是一篇称不上pwp的pwp，没有逻辑，OOC，生硬徒手造三轮车，还开不了几步  
> 这篇最开始其实是半个AU，时间在era1.5到era2之间，想讲一个因暴力事件被迫休学的学生，巧遇正计划着辞职的商务精英上班族（？）的故事。最后没写完，也没有真的想写完，连基本的叙事，想表达的主题，想取用的意象都没有（说得好像以前有一样）……很难说出原因，大概是觉得没有冲突仇恨，悬殊的力量（谁强谁若取决于读者视角），悲剧宿命，就不知道怎么表达了（aka我太菜，也没想对写作太上心）  
> 结果最后写了这篇，很拙劣地加入了某些前后呼应的东西……算是个尝试，整体效果很糟糕，但还是祝您阅读愉快  
> （所以真的有人会看吗？


End file.
